


【南北短车】一天

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 是复健没错了，感觉还可以……吧，好吧其实很一般，我先去死一死了





	【南北短车】一天

**Author's Note:**

> 是复健没错了，感觉还可以……吧，好吧其实很一般，我先去死一死了

【南北短车】一天  
————分割线————  
早  
“唔~阿绫……别再…嗯啊~昨晚……好累…啊~”裹在白衬衫里的洛天依被乐正绫紧紧抱在怀里，敞开的衣领使得白皙皮肤上惹眼的红印展露无遗。  
“天依……”乐正绫吻上洛天依的后颈，那里星星点点布满了自己的标记，小小的手掌被自己握住，纤细的手指在自己引导下取悦着身体。  
“唔啊~绫……阿绫……嗯~放开……我……好吗？唔嗯~”乐正绫给出了自己的回应，张口咬在了洛天依的肩头，左膝将洛天依的双腿分得更开，手腕紧了紧拉着洛天依向深处探去。  
“唔~呜……阿绫……哈啊~”呻吟逐渐带上了哭腔，身上的痕迹又被一个个吻过，勾起了昨晚欢愉的回忆。  
仅仅一周的出差回来后便被乐正绫按在家门上吻到头脑发热，从玄关到卧室，洛天依已经被扒了个干净，不同于以往，乐正绫根本不管能不能被遮住在洛天依身上四处留印，像是没有安全感一样呢喃着她的名字。  
结果不知节制的两人一直到后半夜才相拥着昏睡，早上洛天依先醒来被腿间的泥泞弄得浑身不舒服，拿来餐巾纸想简单地清理一下，只是乐正绫也醒了，事情便发展成了这样。  
“走神了……”乐正绫有些不开心地咬了咬洛天依的后颈，放开一直不情不愿的洛天依的手，并起双指开始了更加过分的索取。  
“等等……唔嗯~不要……阿绫…不……啊！”洛天依因为突然加快的抽送慌了神，沾满黏腻爱液的手无助地抓着乐正绫的衣袖，突如其来的高潮抽走了洛天依好不容易恢复的体力。  
“早上好。”乐正绫像是起床气过了，笑着将洛天依翻了个身抱在怀里，吻了吻她的额头，“还可以睡一会的。”  
“……嗯……”洛天依只觉得自己快昏过去了，抓着乐正绫的衣服将脸埋在她的胸前深吸一口气后便昏睡过去。  
中  
今天阿绫怎么了？当洛天依以为乐正绫恢复正常后她就被抱住了，柔软的布料缠在了手腕上，午饭已经做好放在了餐桌上，只是在乐正绫的视角中，自己也是“午饭”。  
“别……别舔那里……嗯~”洛天依被抱上了桌子，乐正绫轻咬着锁骨温柔地把洛天依放倒在桌面上，皱巴巴的衬衣又被解开，里面依旧不着寸缕，是自己的要求还是洛天依自己没穿来着？  
管他呢。乐正绫的双手抚着洛天依的腿根，拇指轻柔地分开红肿的花唇，粗糙的舌面不留情地碾过脆弱敏感的花核，双唇抿住挺立的豆子轻吮一下，换来身下人剧烈的抖动。  
“哼嗯~阿绫……哈~有点……唔…难受……”洛天依被绑住的双手悬在身前也不知道该放在哪儿，染上水汽的碧绿眼眸小心地向下看着自己腿间的乐正绫，本能合上双腿的动作也不自觉间变成主动张开，身体开始不听使唤地向乐正绫索取。  
“知道了哦。”乐正绫对着颤抖的穴口吐出温热的气息，传入耳朵的呻吟变了调，嘴角不自觉上扬。  
“啊~轻……唔嗯~痛~”下身的入侵者相比手指更加柔软，只是舌面蹭到过度欢愉留下的红肿和伤口时刺痛伴随着快感一起从尾椎爬升到大脑。  
乐正绫在小穴中浅浅的抽送，舌尖舔弄着肉壁，手指也不停着，接过刚才唇舌的活继续欺负挺立的花核，右手手掌抚着洛天依的大腿外侧。  
“啊~要……哈啊…要去了……阿绫…停下……唔嗯~”支离破碎的求饶声自然被乐正绫忽视，反而惩罚似地用力按住花核揉捏，迅速把崩溃边缘的洛天依推了下去。  
“唔~咳咳……哈……阿绫……”洛天依浑身无力地躺在硌人的饭桌上，闭着眼睛缓解身体内涌动的情欲，只是唇上没有传来熟悉的触感，不情愿地睁开眼睛，在发现乐正绫埋头将自己的爱液舔食干净后脸上红得快要烧起来。  
“唔~阿绫……别闹了…！你别……啊！”赤色的眸子突然出现在视线中，乐正绫用指腹捻去嘴角的晶莹，一抹坏笑随即出现，洛天依心口一紧，立刻想要挣脱开面前的人，只是后者反应更快，双唇敷上因为高潮而颤抖的穴口将浅处的爱液吮出。  
“唔~好过分……呜……”只是这简单的动作对于洛天依还处在余韵中的身体刺激巨大，体内刚刚安定下来的欲望瞬间被拉到最高峰，比刚才还要强烈的快感冲上大脑，眼中蓄满了泪水，双手不安地拉扯着领带。  
身子的颤抖一直到乐正绫托着洛天依的腰将她抱起来都没有停止。  
“辛苦了，餐前甜点味道很好。”乐正绫让洛天依侧坐在自己身上，抬头用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的颈侧，后者被乐正绫一句话羞得直把头往她肩膀处藏，右手紧抓着乐正绫的衣服不放。  
晚  
“阿绫……”洛天依盘腿坐在床上，身上散发着沐浴露的柠檬香味，洁白平整的白衬衫又是唯一一件衣服。  
“嗯？”乐正绫俯身吻了吻洛天依，伸手抚上她的头，赤色的眸子被温柔塞满。  
“你今晚……还做吗……”洛天依低头藏住脸上的红晕，声音越来越小。  
“哦~难道……天依想要吗？”房间里安静得连呼吸声都听得见，乐正绫怎么了会没听见洛天依的“嘀咕”，凑到她的耳边，故意吐了口气。  
“不不不，身子快散架了。”洛天依慌乱地推着乐正绫的肩膀，只是根本没用什么力，说白了还是听乐正绫的。  
“哈哈，天依你怎么这么可爱。”乐正绫拉着洛天依倒在床上，拉着被子滚作一条。  
“不做了？”洛天依抱着乐正绫，一样的柠檬香在乐正绫身上闻起来却那么令人安心舒适。  
“我是那种强迫你的人吗？”乐正绫伸手关掉了灯，看样子是准备睡觉了。  
“从昨天晚上到现在你强迫了我多少次，心里没点……”“嗯？”小声地嘀咕换来了威胁意味极强的质疑。  
“没……没说什么。”马上怂怂的缩了缩脖子，更加用力地抱着乐正绫。  
“睡觉了。”“好~晚安。”“晚安。”  
“哦，对了，还有欢迎回来。”


End file.
